


What could have been

by thedreamer134



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamer134/pseuds/thedreamer134
Summary: For a dear friend of mine that loves Lotura with a passion. For the wrongdoings of Season 8, this is for her.Lotura deserves a happy ending as everyone else does. Perhaps this is their chance to heal and grow together.Be warned, things may not make sense but when does love really truly make sense?





	What could have been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpKatsudon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpKatsudon/gifts).



> WARNING! This work contains Season 8 of Voltron: Legendary Defender spoilers! If you have not watched the final season, it is up to you to read this or not. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AMIGO MIA! It's been a wonderful year since I first met you and decided to collab with you. I am truly honored to be close to you and able to watch you grow. You are a bright, smart, amazing woman who's got plans and ideas unlike any other! I hope you have an amazing Christmas and a wonderful New year!

It was another stressful day of figuring out what Honerva was doing, was planning. Their prisoners on the Altas claimed they felt Honerva cry out. Something happened. Something very bad happened. Allura was sitting in her room, thinking about everything she was given. Honerva was taking very powerful items from different planets, but why? What was she planning? She already had the giant robotic beast and had pulled Lotor’s machine from the quintessence realm. What else could she be planning? Then an alert was ringing and she dashed, her feet pattering along the metallic floor. Joining the others rushing along the Garrison to see what was happening. An Altean ship was landing on the landing runaway. Weapons were drawn and pointed at the ship. She watched as the Black, Red, Green, and Yellow were prepared to attack, surrounding the aircraft. As it opened, everyone was ready. Allura pressed her hands against the glass window, watching from inside. Then her heart stopped. Seeing Lotor raise his hands up from inside the aircraft. He- it wasn’t possible. 

He was dead. Melted perhaps! How long was he in that realm? Long for sure! She then dashed out, watching from the windows passing by as Lotor was captured and cuffed with special cuffs as they were told how he escaped his ex-generals beforehand. She was out of breath as she stopped at the main entrance. Watching as he was held tightly by Shiro and Keith, being escorted inside and to the best security cell there. Their eyes glanced at each other for a moment. “Allura…” Lotor started before Keith shoved them faster away. “No, you don’t get to talk to her.” And they kept moving. Allura’s hands were on her heart, keeping it from racing so fast as it did. She hardly noticed Lance’s hand on her shoulder, all she could think of was these old feelings. She still felt for Lotor, still after all this time. Her eyes got teary watching him become smaller in her sight before disappearing as they turned the corner. She buried her head in Lance’s chest. His arms wrapped around her as he whispered comforting words in her ear. But she could hardly hear him. 

Lance escorted Allura back to her room, knowing she would try to run to Lotor. “You need to rest Allura.” He said softly, gently coaxing her to sit on the bed. She held her head in her hands. Staring down at her feet on the floor, feeling the bed dip beside her as Lance claimed that seat. “Talk to me Allura, you alright?” She lifted her head to him, shaking her head. “I-I am not Lance.” His hand went to her shoulder again, then took her hand. Holding it close. “Then talk to me. Let me help.” She stood up, slipping from his hold. “I can’t. You’d… I can’t do this to you.” She said, crossing her arms as Lance raised an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean?” There was a moment of silence, then she turned to him with tears running down her cheeks. “Lance. You have been so kind to me.” She started. “You have been comforting me when I feel like I do not belong anywhere and you give me hope when I have lost mine.” She took a deep breath in and exhaled it. “But I can not keep lying to us both.” She sat beside him. Waiting a moment before taking his hands into hers. “Lance. You have told me how much you love me, how I was the best thing that ever happened to you. I had not replied the same way to you. And for a reason as well.” She tightened her grip on Lance’s hands. “I can not feel the same way about you. I have tried, believed that I did. But I understand now.” She then hugged Lance tightly. Burying her nose in his shoulder. “I love you as a friend. You are the brother I would have always wanted. I-I’m sorry Lance. I will understand if you are mad at me for… playing along with you.” She whispered. Her back shaking. “I do believe I still love Lotor. After everything he’s done, I still love him. I do not believe I can stop so easily as I have believed I could.” She was to pull away before arms wrapped around her. “It’s okay.” said a quiet voice. “I am… just glad you said something before you did more harm to yourself.” He pulled back to look at her. Teary himself. She wiped his tears. “You have been so comforting and honest with me Lance, I’m sorry for not being the same to you.” A hand cupped her cheek. “That’s okay. You first need to be honest with yourself and your feelings. You need to take care of yourself as much as you’ve taken care of this entire coalition. I’m just glad you were honest with me before something happened.” She nodded. “But will you be alright?” He shrugged. “It will take me some time for sure, but I’m sure I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time I’ve been… rejected.” He sighed. Allura gave him another tight hug. “You’ll find someone meant for you, Lance. We Alteans have always believed in soulmates. I have no doubt yours will be in your life someday soon.” They hugged it out tightly. A heart was broken but it would be mended soon. Allura felt terrible about doing that to Lance for he was very kind to her and made her always feel loved and cared for, but she couldn’t lie to herself and her feelings anymore as Lance said. After the hug ended, Lance left. Allura’s heart squeezed hard for what she did to Lance, but she knew this was for the best. 

After a few moments to breath in and out, mentally taking a beating on herself for harming Lance’s heart that way, she dashed up and to the cells. She needed to find Shiro, he would know where they’d hold Lotor. She found him talking to the other humans, she believed one to be Iverson and Mr. Holt, Pidge’s father she spent a lot of time finding and saving. He was a brilliant man with a kind heart. “Excuse me.” She started, causing the three to look at her. “May I borrow Shiro for a moment?” He nodded and excused himself as the others went off to prepare for a test. “Hello Allura, is everything alright?” She let out a deep breath. I need you to take me to where Lotor is being held.” She watched as his expression changed. “Please Shiro, I need to see him. I need to talk to him. He may answer to me.” She pleaded. It was a moment of watching Shiro really think about much before nodding. “But I will stay outside, you just need to yell if anything and I’ll give you back up.” He said she nodded as a reply.

It took a few turns and down an elevator but they made it. Much like when Lotor was in the castle in the cell, it was surrounded by nothing. He looked up from his chair, his expression remained sad and down but his eyes sparked something inside. Allura’s frown remained on her lips. Crossing her arms. “What are you doing here?” She said once she entered. “Allura. I-” She held up her hand and he was quiet. “I don’t want to hear anything unless it answers my questions. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” She said. Lotor nodded, looking down. “After my… mother-” He seemed to shiver at the mere thought of having Haggar as his mother still. “- brought me back from the quintessence realm, I didn’t want to stay with her. She is planning to cross between realms to find my father again. She wishes to combine both her machine and mine so it is able to cross over easily. I had to leave and find you. I had to warn you and Voltron about it.” He shook his head. “ She will break this reality and those she crosses over to reach where she wants to. I don’t want this. I never did.” He shook his head. “You must believe me Allura, I never wanted this. I want to give life, not use quintessence to rip realities from existence.” Allura glared at Lotor. “And why should I believe you? You never told me about your secret Altean civilization nor how you used them for your prototype machines. You could be lying right now.” Lotor stood up, going to the edge of the cell wall. “I should have told you. About everything. I know I should have. But you must believe me Allura. You learned about me more, would I truly wish the destruction of all these universes and realms?” And Allura knew he wouldn’t. While he grew up with destruction and death around him, Lotor wished for life more than conquest.

She looked away. Trying to stay mad at Lotor, but it was hard. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t lie about this. Nor would Honerva use Lotor against herself like this. He wasn’t directing them somewhere to be a trap nor was he giving them information that didn’t match to what they saw beforehand. His words could be trusted indeed. She looked at him. “I should really hate you. I should let the people that suffered the most tear at you until you are truly dead.” She growled. Then her tense shoulders dropped. “But I will not.” She turned to leave. “Allura… I still love you.” He said. She stopped in her tracks, giving Lotor a slight hope before she left. Shiro locked the door behind her. “You alright?” He asked and she shook her head. “No, but if what he said is true. Then we must work to find out a way to stop Honerva.”

And so they did. Doing everything they could. Soon Honerva began her attack on all realities and Voltron wasn’t far behind. But even so, Allura had to say goodbye to her family. One by one, she bid them farewell and how much she would miss them all. Tears were shed and no one wanted her to leave. But it was a sacrifice that had to be made. Lance looked even sadder. It troubled her dearly. He held her close, wishing things weren’t this way. “Thank you. For making me feel like I truly belonged even without my home planet.” She said to him. Kissing his cheek as she walked beside Honerva into the bright light to begin their work. When the paladins and Shiro returned to reality once it was saved, there was a sense of sorrow across them all. As they returned to Earth, Lotor knew of what had happened. And cried in his cell, his heart ached for the lost love he mistakenly let go. How the pain ached and made him sob, unlike any other time.

He was soon watched over for a bit before Lance took pity on him once they learned of the truth behind Lotor’s life through Honerva’s memories. He was on a strict collar for much of the time there but Lance let him go. Lotor seemed as depressed as Lance, they were keeping the juniberry flowers alive and well across the fields in Altean. Ensuring their blossoms grew around the statue of Allura. Who was to be thanked and appreciated for her sacrifice. But soon Lotor was alone in grieving in an extreme way. He felt as so at least. He watched as people soon saw him in a different way. Even Coran accepted him as who he truly was behind the mistakes and misunderstandings. Lotor watched as Lance moved on from this agonizing pain that was loving Allura, moving on to the one he truly loved the most all this time. And soon Lance returned to Earth to spend his days there. Lotor was alone on Altea despite making friends and many connections through a support system that helped criminals in the war turn a new page. A peaceful one at that. He even had his own room that admired the statue from his position. It grieved him more but he liked the view of the sunset and sunrise from there, peering from behind the statue. Giving Allura a glow like-feature he admired.

One night, as the castle was quiet. Lotor woke up seeing a light glow around Allura’s statue. He bolted out to the foot of the steps as he watched a hand glow from the chest. He ran up and climbed up as others followed. “Lotor! Get off of there!” Coran bellowed before stopping as he watched Lotor help pull out a figure from the statue. The figure fell into his arms. He gently held them in his arms before everyone gasped. Thick, long white hair, dark skin, wearing a pink paladin armor. It was Allura! But she looked pale, weak. So Lotor moved as well as Coran and some guards. To the pods, they went. She was weak indeed, but she was alive. Coran stayed by her side, crying off relief she was alright. When the paladins and Shiro told him what happened, he cried secretly in his room. The promise he made to Alfor, it was broken. He bellowed how it should have been him rather than her. She was young and he was old, he could have done it. But now it was different. Once things looked stable, they took her to her old room. Laying her in bed. The humans were called and all rushed to the castle. Waiting in the common room.

There was a lot of silence before Shiro looked up to his fellow family members. “How is everyone feeling?” This all got everyone’s head up. “I mean... How should we feel? Allura gave her life up for ours and we didn’t know any way to bring her back. Now she is alive and back?” Hunk nodded. “I cried for so long. I really missed her though.” Shiro nods. “Let’s give her a good welcome back.” Then Coran brought them over and there was Allura. Sitting on the bed with a tired smile on her face. They all started to sob and rush over to her. Talking to her as Lotor passed by. Watching as her fellow family and friends see her again. He looked away and walked away. He didn’t deserve her kindness or love, he knew this. 

It was a couple of weeks until Allura was able to get on her feet and move. A couple of weeks until she was able to see Altea again and see the beauty of it all over again. She cried seeing it without her parents. But her family was there to support her and hold her. Soon she took over the role as Princess, ready to settle with this job and leave the defender part to the Holt family that already begun that process. It was one morning that she found Lotor on the highest tower, admiring the sunrise. She joined him much to his surprise. “A-Allura-” “It’s okay. I wanted to admire the sunrises as much as you do.” She said. Glancing out. There was a moment of silence. “Coran and the paladins have told me you have done much work to regain your name and prove you are not like your parents.” She said softly, turning her head to him that was looking down instead. “You stayed by my bedside when I didn’t wake yet.” “I did. Because I knew I shouldn’t be at your side when you wake. Your family… your friends… they are the those that were honest and true to you. But Allura-” He lifted his head to look to her. “If there was a way to change your mind about me, I will do it. I want to show I am not like my mother or father. I do not wish you to see me in a bad way. There is so much I wish I would have done beforehand, but I was stupid and -” She put a finger over his lips to calm him down. “You will have to work hard to earn my trust again. But it will be possible.” She turned back out with a soft smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. 

And somehow, Lotor knew everything was going to be okay. That his feelings were not in vain to be kept close. That just maybe… just maybe things would work out for them. Altea and Daibazaal were back in their rightful places. Peace was throughout the universe with occasional fights but peace would be restored with a meeting or two to sort things out. Lotor started to learn how peace and even helped Pidge out. He returned to Daibazaal once or twice with Allura to see the planet his father came from. So much was different now. So much. As much as he missed his mother and wished all the good for her now that he’s had time to understand everything and more, he was glad to have Allura back. It indeed took a while to regain her trust but once he did, they walked together everywhere. Hand in hand and even went to Earth on dates. Lance seemed really happy for them and even if Lotor apologized for his doings to them all, Lance was happy to see Allura happy. And when feelings grew more and more and were finally being given and told in a correct way without worry about war or destruction. There was a kiss shared as dusk approached. Hidden away as it darkened across Altea, two figures standing in the dark knew now everything was different. Now, they could grow and heal. Now, they could have the future each of them dreamed of together. Lotor was no longer a Prince now than the Galra established democracy and he was okay with that.

Years passed by and Lotor watched the suns set across Altea. It was quiet and calm here. He had grown fond of it truly. It was different from Earth, loud in some places and then others not so much. Altea was quiet and peaceful, no wonder peace was build and held strongly here. He turned his head as he heard, “Lotor… is everything okay?” He smiled as he saw his wife, hands holding her grown belly. Dressed in white silk robes, she looked like she was glowing with pregnancy. “Nothing my love, simply enjoying the view.” He said, walking over to her and kissing her forehead. A hand gently resting on her belly.”You look positively glowing tonight.” Her cheeks dusted pink with a giggle escaping her lips. “You tell me that every hour of the light Lotor.” He held her close. “Because you are. Now come, you must rest. Tomorrow, your friends arrive.” He said, taking her hands to lead her to their bed. Helping her in and resting with the snuggle long pillow Pidge’s mother had gifted Allura to help her restless nights. He climbed in beside her, holding her close. “It will be a wonderful time seeing them.” He nods. “Indeed it will be.” He whispered. Kissing her face to coax her into a deep slumber. Then proceeded to watch her. Fingers gently stroking her cheek and over her marks. Kissing each one in glee. All was forgiven and everyone was brand new in this universe. What was misunderstood was understood and what was lost came back.


End file.
